Tawni Hart, Master of Love TRADUCTION
by Sayuria
Summary: Chad et Sonny sont amoureux l'un de l'autre, tout le monde le sait. C'est pourquoi moi, Tawni, j'ai décidé de faire quelque chose pour les réunir. C'est une traduction d'un fanfic en anglais écrit par Mlle.Madeline.
1. Opération: fin du déni

_**Traduction : « Tawni Hart, Master of Love » de Mlle. Madeline**_

**Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, pas plus SWAC, que l'histoire, qui elle appartient à Mlle Madeline! Je ne fais que la traduction.**

_Tawni POV_

Moi, Tawni Hart, je suis un vrai génie.

(Là, c'est le moment où vous applaudissez.)

J'ai tout de suite su que Chad était amoureux d'une certaine comédienne de Sketches à gogo ! (et ce n'est pas moi, croyez le ou non. Chad et moi avons déjà été ensemble il y a bien des années, on a déjà donné dans ce sens et ça n'a pas marché. De plus, je suis presque sûre qu'il est intimidé par ma beauté. Qui ne le serait pas ? Toute personne normalement constituée le serait.)

Bon, assez parlez de moi (enfin, on ne parle jamais assez de moi. Mais, maintenant, il est l'heure de vous montrer comme je suis géniale, je pourrai vous parler de moi plus tard !).

Comme je le disais, aussi bon acteur que Chad pense être, il est plutôt mauvais lorsqu'il dit ne pas être éperdument amoureux de Sonny.

Il en va de même pour elle. Elle se croit maître de ses émotions, mais sa voix part dans les hauteurs lorsqu'elle est dans le déni, ce qui arrive chaque fois qu'elle prétend ne rien ressentir pour Chad. Coïncidence ? Pas le moins du monde.

(Franchement, leur petit jeu du _Bon ! Bon ! Bien ! Bien !,_ c'est tellement clair pour tout le monde qu'ils sont fous l'un de l'autre. Sortez ensemble et qu'on en parle plus.)

Mais, c'est deux là sont encore plus stupide que Nico et Grady, et je sais que les choses ne s'arrangeront pas d'elles-mêmes, car ils sont tous les deux extrêmement têtus. Et dans le déni qui plus est.

C'est pourquoi, moi, Tawni Hart, j'ai décidé que quelque chose devait être fait.

On en arrive à mon idée géniale.

Opération : Tawni Hart, l'entremetteuse : fin du déni.

Cela en est presque effrayant comme je suis intelligente. Et belle !


	2. rimes mieilleuses

_**Phase une : Peut importe la raison, les poèmes à l'eau de rose la font fondre.**_

Vous savez comme certaines personnes adorent la poésie. Sonny, elle, elle en est folle. L'autre jour, elle était… attendez, j'ai une meilleure idée. Que diriez-vous d'un petit flashback ? Allons-y !

_Flashback_

_Sonny est en train de lire un livre de poésie, et moi, je suis assise à ma coiffeuse, pensant à mes moi-même et me brossant mes cheveux (Comme si j'en avais besoin. J'adore mes cheveux. Ils sont bouclés, blonds, en un mot merveilleux !), quand soudain, elle soupira. « Awwwwwwwwww ! ». C'est sorti totalement de nulle part, et comme je ne me souciais guère de la signification de se soupir, je continuai à me brosser les cheveux._

_Malheureusement, elle doit penser que cela me concerne, et elle s'approcha de moi, me mettant le livre sous les yeux. « Tawni, lis ça. N'est ce pas trop mignon ? »_

_« Ca parle de moi ? » lui demandais je, me retournant afin de le regarder._

_Elle me regarda avec son air amusé et répondis par la négative_

_Je haussais les épaules et me remis à me brosser les cheveux « Alors je n'en ai rien à faire »_

_Sonny leva les yeux au ciel et s'assit sur l'accoudoir de ma chaise. « OK écoutes juste alors »_

_« J'emporte ton cœur avec moi, je l'emporte dans mon cœur. Je ne m'en sépare jamais, quel que soit l'endroit où je vais, ma chère. Je ne crains pas le destin, car vous êtes le mien, ma douce amie. Je ne veux pas de terre, car vous êtes l'unique chose dont j'ai besoin. Vous êtes le soleil qui illumine mes jours et la lune qui m'éclaire la nuit. »_

_Quand elle eut fini de lire, elle se retourna vers moi et me regarda avec ses yeux plein d'étoiles. Ridicule. « N'est ce pas merveilleux ? » soupira-t-elle, tout en serrant le livre contre elle ? « C'est un poème de E.E. Cummings »_

_Je froissai mon nez et posai une main sur mon estomac « Je crois en effet que quelque chose va "venir" ! »_

_Sonny secoua la tête « Tu n'es pas du tout romantique Tawni ! »_

_Je me mis à rire_

_Fin du flashback_

Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? Je ne sais pas qui est ce Cummings, mais Sonny aime beaucoup sa poésie.

Et, Sonny aime Chad aussi, donc, il doit lui écrire un poème, non ? Bien sûr que oui !

Le problème c'est que Chad est trop occupé à se regarder dans le miroir que pour écrire un poème, donc je dois l'écrire pour lui

Et par moi, je veux dire Zora !

« Hmmmmm ». Zora, qui comme d'habitude était dans les ventilations, me regarda et me répondit d'un air significatif « Je le ferai… pour un certain prix »

« Et à quel prix ? » lui répondais-je, ne sachant absolument pas ce que son air signifiait.

Un petit sourire terrifiant se forma sur son terrifiant visage. « Juste une petite marque de remerciement »

Je ne comprenais toujours pas.

Zora leva les yeux au ciel et grogna « Tu es impossible ! », cria t'elle, frustrée. « Dois-je tout faire pour vous ? ». Elle prit une grande respiration et se calma. « Bon, j'écrirai ce stupide poème, mais tu me devras une faveur. Tu comprends là ? »

Je lever les yeux au ciel et acquiesçai. « Bien sûr, tout ce que tu voudras »

« Alors, je voudrais un paquet de viande de bœuf de qualité A. Pas un faux hey. Une marque. Je voudrais aussi 3 kg de sucre de canne, un bâton de dynamite et six cailloux »

Je la regardai, interloquée.

« Quoi ! » vociféra Zora, se jetant littéralement sur moi ? Je sautai sur le côté et elle rigola.

Avec Zora Lancaster, j'avais appris à ne pas poser de questions. « Rien, peu importe. Apporte-moi ce poème à 15 h 15 ! »

Zora partit.

Mon dieu, elle me fout les jetons. Je retourne à ma coiffeuse pour remettre mon Coco Moka Cacao, mais j'étais à peine juste assise lorsque j'entendis la grille de la ventilation se rouvrir. « Tiens ». Une seconde plus tard, un avion de papier tomba et me cogna la tête. Le démon sourit, mais le temps de me retourner, elle était déjà partie.

Je déplier soigneusement la feuille, et me dirigeai vers le studio de Mackenzie la belle vie. Ce poème a intérêt à être bon, déjà qu'il ne parle pas de moi.

« Chad », je criai.

Il se détourna de son miroir et haussa un sourcil « Tawni ? »

Je me dirigeai vers lui avec le poème et, subtilement, je le frottai contre son torse.

Il me regardait fixement « Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

« Rien » lui dis-je, avec un sourire arrogant, et partit une fois mon devoir accompli.

Vous vous demandez pourquoi j'ai fait cela. Ben, voyez vous, j'avais besoin que le poème ait l'odeur de Chad afin de le rendre plus crédible. Je retournai à ma loge et mis le poème sous la porte, comme si quelqu'un l'avait déposé.

Peu après, j'entendis Sonny venir du couloir, elle s'attarda à la porte et le poème disparut. Elle rentra et commença la lecture. Elle avait cet air confus sur sa tête et soudain, elle commença à le sentir.

« Tawni, qu'est ce que c'est que cela ? »

Je haussai les épaules innocemment « De quoi tu parles ? »

Elle m'apporta le poème « Ça »

Je le lis :

_Les roses sont rouges_

_Les violettes sont bleues_

_Mon nom est Chad _

_Et moi aussi, je t'aime._

_Je ne peux plus le cacher_

_Mademoiselle Sonny Monroe_

_Alors, dis-moi que tu m'aimes aussi_

_Ou je deviendrai afro._

_Avec un amour super profond,_

_Le seul et unique Chad Dylan Cooper_

Je donnai à Sonny un sourire chaleureux et lui rendis le poème. « Ça ressemble à un poème d'amour écrit par Chad », lui répondis-je. (Qu'est ce que cela pourrait être d'autre, elle est aveugle où quoi ?)

Elle me regarda d'un air sceptique. « Oui. Ca sent Chad, et c'est signé Chad, mais je ne pense vraiment pas que ça vienne de Chad. »

Je haussai les épaules « Mais de qui d'autre veux-tu que cela vienne ? »

Sonny leva les yeux au ciel « Tawni, je n'en n'ai aucune idée ! » me dit t'elle d'un air exaspérer en me montrant le coin gauche supérieur de la feuille où il y avait une phrase qui disait : Propriété de Tawni Hart.

Zut ! J'avais oublié ce détail.

« Tawni, c'est le pire poème que je n'ai jamais lu. Et "avec un amour super profond" ? Vraiment ? Chad ne dirais jamais cela. Encore moins le reste de ce… poème. » Elle leva les yeux au ciel. « Je vais chercher des yogourts. » Et elle partit.

Maudite soit Zora. « Zora » criais-je.

La grille de la ventilation s'ouvrit et je vis Zora apparaitre, avec un petit air démoniaque sur son visage. « Oui ? » dit-elle innocemment.

« J'ai dit que je voulais un _**bon**_ poème. » lui dis-je, croissant les bras. « Comme ca Sonny aurait pu croire qu'il venait de Chad. »

Zora leva les yeux au ciel « C'est un business Tawni, et j'ai trouvé une offre bien plus intéressante. En plus, je le trouvais drôle ce poème ! ». Elle ferma la grille et partit.

Je retournai à ma coiffeuse. Hmph. La phase un est un désastre. Bon, passons à la deux (j'ai encore beaucoup d'idée pour ces deux-là !)


	3. Bousculade romantique

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, pas même l'histoire qui appartient à Mlle. Madeline**

_**Phase 2 : Comme dans les films romantiques, les héros se bousculent et s'aident de manière romantique.**_

Bon, le poème n'a pas marché, mais je suis Tawni Hart et je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot. Je suis bien trop jolie pour cela.

Et je veux part dessus tout que Chad et Sonny se marient et aient de beaux enfants et comme ça je deviendrai leurs merveilleuse marraine et je pourrai me vanter auprès d'eux de la façon dont j'ai réunis leurs parents.

Mais bon revenons à nos moutons, je suis prête pour la phase deux de l'opération : fin du déni.

Voilà ce que je vais faire. Vous savez, dans toutes les comédies romantiques que les filles célibataires regardent chez elles, il y a toujours une partie où la fille et le gars hyper séduisant se bousculent « accidentellement », et toutes leurs affaires se renversent sur le sol, le gars aide la fille à ramasser ses affaires et ils se regardent dans les yeux. C'est magique, non ?

Enfin, c'est pourquoi je suis en train de bourrer les bras de Sonny avec mes affaires. « Sonny, tu dois mettre cela dehors. Et n'oublie pas de passer par le studio de Mackenzie la belle vie. » C'était le détail le plus important.

Sonny leva les yeux au ciel. « Tawni, pourquoi, au nom du ciel, tu ne peux pas mettre tes… blocs de cours et autre affaire dehors toi-même. »

Je remue mes doigts devant elle. « Hello ! Je viens de me faire une manucure, voyons. »

Elle me regarda avec un air désappointer. « Mais tu me jettes toutes tes affaires dans les bras. »

« Sonny, s'il te plait » je la suppliai. « Tu veux me causer de la peine ? »

Sonny soupira doucement.

« Tu m'en dois une n'oublie pas ? », ajoutai-je

Sonny siffla plein de mépris et partit.

« N'oublie pas de passer par le studio de Mackenzie la belle vie. » Je lui rappelai.

J'attendis jusqu'à ce qu'elle tourne au coin et la suivis. Pourquoi croyez-vous que je porte du noir ? Je suis comme un ninja.

Je la suivis jusqu'à être sur qu'elle passe bien par le studio de Mackenzie la belle vie, et après pris la direction de l'entrée opposée du studio de Mackenzie la belle vie.

Je trouvai Chad exactement là où je le pensais, devant son miroir, recoiffant ses cheveux. « Chad » dis-je à court de souffle (je viens de courir n'oubliez pas !) et l'attrape par les bras. « Viens ici »

Il me regarde, mais ne bouge pas. « Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? »

Il faut absolument qu'il bouge de là. Il y a un temps limite. « Il y a un reporter du Tween Tweekly dehors. ». J'eu a peine le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il s'était déjà précipité dehors, dans le couloir où était Sonny.

C'est tout ce qu'il me fallait. Ça m'étonne que Chad ne m'ait pas demandé pourquoi je lui avais dit cela. D'habitude je ne partage pas la gloire. Mais bon, peu importe, ça a marché.

Je le suivis afin de voir la collision, car ça allait être fantastiquement romantique.

Chad cours tout en regardant son GSM, ne regardant par conséquent pas le chemin, tandis que Sonny elle était occupée a porté mes affaires, et faisait attention afin de ne pas tout faire tomber.

Et BAM !

Tout tomba à terre. Grâce à mon cours de physique, je savais que, comme Chad est plus grand et plus massif que Sonny, il allait se retrouver au-dessus d'elle. (Et vlan Mme Bitterman !)

Comment c'est mignon. Je peux à peine m'empêcher de hurler, mais bon, nos deux tourtereaux ne doivent pas savoir que je suis là.

La meilleure partie de cette romantique collision est le fait qu'ils ne se sont pas éloignés l'un de l'autre immédiatement. Chad était au dessus de Sonny, et ils étaient juste couchés l'un sur l'autre, étourdi. Par leur amour, bien entendu.

« Owé » dit Sonny faiblement après un moment, mettant sa main sur son front. "UM, tu vas bien ?"

Chad se mit sur le coté et sentit ses dents. "Oui. Oh mon dieu, Sonny, tu saignes !", dit-il paniquer.

Il sauta su ses jambes et mis Sonny dans une position assise. Il se mit devant elle et éloigne ses mains de son visage. Effectivement, elle saignait au front.

Beurk, du sang. Mais bon, il fallait que je regarde. Pas de fuite maintenant. La phase deux est en cours.

Chad la regarda d'un air terrifié, mais tendre. "Oh mon dieu Sonny, je suis vraiment désolée." Il se prit un foulard de sa veste et l'appliqua doucement sur la blessure de Sonny, son autre main retenant sa tête. Ah, il admet enfin qu'il s'inquiète pour elle ! Victoire !

Sonny rigola, mais elle devint encore plus pâle que d'habitude. "Tout va bien", dit-elle faiblement avec un petit sourire. (Je devais tendre l'oreille de plus en plus pour les entendre.) "Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais fait exprès de me mordre au visage !"

Chad rit "C'est vrai, mais si je ne t'étais pas rentrée dedans, tu n'aurais la marque des dents de CDC sur ton front."

Sonny haussa les épaules, pausa sa main sur la sienne et prit le foulard plein de sang. "Toutes tes folles de fans me tueraient probablement pour être à ma place. La marque de dents de Chad Dylan Cooper sur mon front ? Mon Dieu cela doit être un rêve !"

Ils rirent, et Chad leva les yeux au ciel. "Viens, allons poser une bande ou quelque chose sur ta tête." Il se mit debout et l'aida à se lever.

Et là, c'est la meilleure partie. Elle est un peu anémique là maintenant (si elle ne se sentait pas défaillante, la partie d'après ne se serait jamais passée.), et Sonny tomba et se retrouva dans les bras de Chad, qui la serrait bien plus que nécessaire.

Ils rougirent tous les deux. "Oh je suis désolée." Dis Sonny en souriant nerveusement et se dégageant de son étreinte.

"Non tout va bien" dit Chad retirant soudainement sa main de son bras et la remettant dans sa poche. "Uhh, et toi ça va ?"

Sonny sourit, plaçant à nouveau le mouchoir sur sa tête. "Je pense bien !"

"OK, alors" dit Chad, avec cette étrange voix de je-suis-éperdumment-amoureux-de-toi-mais-je-n'ose-pas-le-dire.

"Oui" dit Sonny avec cette même voix, labourant le sol avec ses orteils.

Il s s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre, et j'allais courir dans ma loge quand soudain, Chad dit "En fait, tu n'aurais pas vu un reporter du Tween Weekly par hasard ?"

Sonny le regarda, un petit peu confus "Non, pourquoi ?"

"Parce que Tawni m'a dit…"

« Tawni », le coupa Sonny. "Tawni t'a dit qu'il y avait un reporter dans le couloir ?"

"Oui peut-être que j l'a raté"

"Non, elle m'a demandé de passer par ici."

Chad était confus "oui et… ?"

"Je ne pense pas que ce soit une coïncidence."

Chad fronça les sourcils. "Je ne comprends pas !"

Sonny jeta le foulard au sol et mis ses mains sur se hanches et cria "Tawni, viens ici !"

Houlà, ça allait chauffer pour moi. Je commençai à courir, mais je m'arrêtai quand j'entendis Chad dire "Sonny, tu va bien ?"

"Oui, je suis juste…"

Il y eut soudain un bruit lourd.

"Merci" (il l'a donc rattraper dans sa chute)

"Je ne pense pas que tu puisses marcher toute seule. Viens je vais t'aider."

Elle soupira de mauvaise grâce et le remercia.

Je courus pour de bon cette fois, je m'assis à ma coiffeuse et brossai innocemment mes cheveux, quand Chad ouvrit la porte avec son pouce.

J'étais effrayée quand je les ai vus arrivés parce que Chad portait Sonny dans ses bras.

Ah OK, elle s'est évanouie parce qu'elle avait perdu trop de sang. Oh, regarder, Chad ! Il s'inquiète vraiment pour Sonny. N'est-il pas trop mignon ?

Phase deux : accomplie et totalement réussie


	4. Dis le!

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, ni SWAC, ni l'histoire qui appartient à **

_**Phase trois : Chad doit admettre qu'il apprécie énormément Sonny parce que, comme je l'ai déjà dit, tout le monde le sait déjà.**_

« OK, OK, OK, » dit Nico, en riant. On est tous dans la salle des accessoires, et on est supposé réfléchir à un nouveau sketch. Mais, bien sur, je suis en train de réfléchir à la phase trois de l'Opération : fin du déni. Sonny passe sa main sur son front pour voir si la blessure faite par Chad lui fait encore mal, Zora marmonne toute seule, et Nico et Grady, pour une fois, sont en train de travailler. Bon, leurs suggestions de sketches sont mauvaises mais au moins, ils travaillent. « Que penser vous d'un sketch où un GI Joe demande à Barbie de sortir avec lui, mais la poupée Bratz et un soldat les en empêche ? »

Grady semblait ravi. « Oui, et là, il y aurait des pizzas !

« Et des filles ! » ajouta Nico.

Ils continuèrent à parler et écrire leur idée, mais je ne leurs prêtais déjà plus attention. Leur stupide idée de sketch m'a donné une bonne idée.

Récapitulons : GI Joe est le nom de code de Chad, et Barbie, celui de Sonny. La poupée Bratz et le soldat sont leur entêtement et leur orgueil. Oui je sais, j'utilise des symboles et des analogies, je suis super intelligente. Prenez ca Mme Bitterman.

Bon, je pense que c'est encore un peu trop tôt pour que Chad soit capable de demander à Sonny de sortir avec lui. Aussi suave et cool qu'il pense être, c'est un vrai gamin quand il s'agit de Sonny.

Voyez, même l'équipe des Gladiateurs savent que Chad et Sonny sont amoureux l'un de l'autre. Et les spectateurs aussi. On a reçu des centaines de milliers de lettres après leur sketch, qui nous demande s'ils sont ensemble depuis longtemps. Bien sur, les spectateurs ne connaissent pas les coulisses comme moi, mais ils ont quand même vu l'alchimie qu'il y a entre eux deux. Ils étaient tout aussi ennuyés que moi quand le cochon est venu entre eux.

De toute façon, il faut y aller petit à petit. D'abord, il faut que Chad admette à haute voix qu'il aime Sonny.

La phase trois est lancée. Même si pour cela je dois, … flirter avec un certain acteur de série dramatique. (Beurk)

C'est pourquoi je suis là, dans le studio de Mackenzie la belle vie. « Oh Chad », dis-je avec ma voix la plus amoureuse que je puisse faire, faisant des petits ronds sur son bras avec mes doigts, et essayant de ne pas vomir. « Tu es si beau. Tu travailles dehors ? »

Il me regardait comme si j'avais 6 têtes. « Um… oui ? ». Il essayait de se dégager de moi, mais je lui pris le bras et le forcer à m'enlacer.

« Tu es si modeste ! », lui dis-je en faisant un grand sourire, ma tête toujours contre son torse.

Chad se dégagea de mon étreinte. « Tawni, qu'est ce que tu fais ? », il me demande, d'une voix déconcertée.

J'haussai les épaules et me rapprochai de lui. « Je viens de réaliser que tu es bien plus beau que Zac Effron » je lui dis calmement, prenant sa main et le regardant dans les yeux (qui ne sont vraiment pas si merveilleux que ça. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Sonny ne peux s'empêcher de se perdre dedans.). « Tu as des cheveux magnifique, aussi ». Je mis mes mains dans ses cheveux.

Chad me regardait bizarrement. Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire : d'un cote il aimait ces remarques sur le fait qu'il était bien meilleur que Zac Effron, mais d'un autre coté, il flippait de la façon dont je flirtais avec lui. Il se dégagea légèrement et me dit « Merci ? »

Mon Dieu, je ne sais pas si je vais réussir. Mais bon il le faut. Je regardai l'horloge. Il était 11h45. Si Nico n'était pas à l'heure, j'allais le tuer, car j'aurais fait tout cela pour rien.

J'entendis Nico venir dans le couloir. « Yo, Sonny, qu'est ce que tu veux manger aujourd'hui ? », criant presque.

« De la soupe probablement. Pourquoi tu parles si fort ? »

Bon ils sont là, c'est maintenant ou jamais.

« Tu sais qu'il y a un autre moyen de me remercier, Chad ? », lui dis-je.

« Tawni qu'est ce que tu fais ? », commença Chad, mais je vis Nico arriver et je devais le faire maintenant.

« Oh Chad ! ». Et là, je l'embrassai.

Beurk, je suis en train d'embrasser Chad Dylan Cooper. Je vais avoir besoin d'une montagne de gloss Coco moka cacao.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Nico et Sonny arriver. Sonny n'en revenait pas, sa bouche était si ouverte que les mouches allait rentrer dedans.

« Chad », elle cria d'une voix étranglée, et elle partit brusquement.

Quand Chad entendis Sonny, il brisa brusquement notre étreinte. « Pourquoi tu a fais ça ? « Me cria t-il, essuyant ses lèvres sur sa manches (normalement, j'en serai offensé mais bon, déjà, normalement je ne l'aurai jamais embrassé, et deuxièmement, je savais qu'il était amoureux de Sonny. Ill partit à sa poursuite, en l'appelant.

Je les suivis jusqu'à arriver à l'endroit où était Nico. « Tu e sûre que c'était une bonne idée ? »

« Je suis Tawni Hart, bien sur que c'était une bonne idée ! »

Nico secoua sa tête et se dirigea vers la cafétéria. « J'espère que tu as raison. ». Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air sure.

Allons, je suis Tawni Hart, une spécialiste de l'amour. Je sais ce que je fais.

Je décidai de retourner à ma loge car je savais que Sonny y serais. J'espère que Chad a couru suffisamment vite pour être avec Sonny à l'intérieur, car au sinon, Sonny aura bloqué la porte et il n'aura pas pu rentrer et s'expliquer avec lui, et alors ils ne pourront se dire leur amour, et se serait la fin de l'Opération : fin du déni (j'adore ce titre !)

Ah, Chad est à l'intérieur. Je colle l'oreille contre la porte pour entendre. Je devais entendre cette conversation.

« Va-t'en Chad ». crie Sonny.

« Sonny, s'il te plait ! » supplie Chad. Je pouvais entendre des bruits de pas, il est probablement en train de se rapprocher d'elle. « Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. »

Sonny rit faussement. « C'est ça, Chad, change de disque. Tu sais quoi ? Dans 99% des cas, quand on dit ça, c'est exactement ce que l'autre croyait. Tu embrassais Tawni. Qu'est ce que je ne comprends pas selon toi là dedans ? »

Chad soupira. « Bon Dieu Sonny, tu penses vraiment que je voudrais embrasser Tawni ? C'est elle, elle m'est littéralement rentrée dedans ! »

« Ouais c'est ça »

« TU ne me crois vraiment pas ? »

La conversation allait de plus en plus vite.

« Pourquoi je devrais ? »

« Pourquoi j'embrasserais Tawni ? »

« Elle est belle »

« Comme un bon nombre de filles »

« Elle est séduisante »

« Ouais, c'est ça». Je pouvais presque entendre Chad hausser les yeux au ciel.

« Et c'est ma coéquipière. »

« Oui, effectivement. »

« Ca t'amuses de mettre la pagaille dans ma tête ? »

« Oui. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Vraiment Sonny ? Vraiment ? »

« Chad, qu'est ce que tu dit ? »

« Ce que j'essaie de te dire c'est que je – »

Il fit une pause. J'étais sur les nerfs. Vas-y, dis-le !

« Tu quoi ? »

« Je.. »

BAM BAM BAM. « Sonny »

Oh non c'est pas vrai. Grady était à l'autre porte de la loge, tambourinant sur la porte pour rentrer, ruinant par conséquent ma phase trois qui se déroulait à merveille.

J'entends Sonny se diriger vers le porte et l'ouvrir. « Sony, tu n'aurais pas vu Nico ? », lui demanda Grady, comme si c'était la chose la plus importante dans le mode. (Ce qui, évidemment n'est pas le cas.)

« Je penses qu'il est… » Commença Sonny, mais Grady l'interrompit

« Qu'est ce qu'_il _fait là ? », demanda Grady, avec un mélange de choque et de dégout, et je suppose qu'il est en train de pointer Chad du doigt.

« Um », commença Chad, « J'était justement en train de partir ». Et c'est ce qu'il fit. J'entendis ses bruits de pas s'éloigner.

Je courrai vers l'autre porte de ma loge et j'entrai dedans. « Grady, va t'en ! », je lui dis, en le poussant vers la porte.

Mais, en fait, ce n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée. Sonny me regardait, et je me souviens seulement maintenant qu'elle m'a surpris à embrasser le garçon qu'elle aime.

« Tawni, comment as-tu pu faire cela ? », me demanda t'elle, d'un air furieux.

J'haussai les épaules. « Tu as un problème avec le fait que j'embrasse Chad ? »

Elle se mordit les lèvres et je pensais qu'elle allait tout me dire. Ce qui serait aussi bien que si c'était Chad qui l'avait dit, à part qu'elle me dirait seulement des choses que je savais déjà, mais au moins elle se l'avouerait à elle-même. Mais…

« Non », elle me dit finalement. « Pas du tout »

Rah !

La phrase trois est décidément un désastre.


	5. La Belle et le Clochard

**Disclaimer : SWAC ne m'appartient pas, pas plus que l'histoire, qui appartient à , ceci n'est qu'une traduction.**

_**Phase quatre : Parce que, partager de la nourriture comme dans la belle et le clochard, c'est trop mignon. (Le plat de spaghetti !)**_

Bon, Sonny refuse d'admettre même à moi qu'elle est amoureuse de Chad. Elle dit même qu'elle a aucun problème avec le fait que je 'embrasse ! (Moi par contre j'ai un problème avec le fait de l'embrasser. Je lui laisse volontiers.), mais elle ment totalement. C'st une très mauvaise menteuse, mais elle me fit subir une punition horrible. Elle ne me parle plus depuis ce jour là.

D'habitude cela ne me dérange pas (parce qu'elle semble toujours croire que je m'intéresse ç ce qu'elle fait), mais elle ignore aussi Chad, ce qui est totalement inconcevable pour le bon déroulement de l'opération.

Bien sur, Chad est très affligé par cela, ce qui est un bon signe, mais quand même. Ils ne se déclareront jamais l'un à l'autre s'ils ne se parlent pas du tout.

On est assis à la cafétéria et l'ambiance n'est pas très bonne du fait que Sonny ne me parle pas. Ce qui est très étrange. C'st pour cela que moi, Tawni Hart, j'ai décidé de faire en sorte que Sonny me parle à nouveau. Ce qui est encore plus étrange.

« Alors, Sonny, ce nouveau sketch est bien, non ? », je lui dis, en mangeant ma salade. (Gracque, sans oignons, peu d'olives, merci !)

Sonny m'ignorait totalement, elle faisait comme si je n'existais pas. « Grady, peut tu me donner le ketchup s'il te plait » demanda t'elle, en m'ignorant totalement.

Grady lui lança un regard amusé. « Bien sur ? ». Il lui passa le ketchup.

« Merci », dit-elle. Elle continua à m'ignorer. Hello, tu crois que j'ai embrassé tu copain ou quoi. Ce que je n'ai absolument pas fait. Parce qu'elle est trop stupide pour s'avouer qu'elle est amoureuse de Chad. Tout est entièrement de sa faute.

Et en plus, on ne s'est pas réellement embrasser. Je n'ai pas mis la langue ni rien. J'aurais du me faire une colonoscopie autrement.

En tout les cas, cette punition est terriblement ennuyante. Je dois commencer la phase quatre de mon plan, maintenant. Où l'inattention qu'elle me porte va me rendre folle. Je suis une star. J'ai besoin de l'attention des gens.

Je regardai autour de moi pour trouver l'inspiration, et je remarquai que Nico et Grady partageait une pizza. Ca m'a tout de suite fait penser à ce dessin animé, vous savez, la Belle et le Clochard ! Quand ils sont au restaurant italien et partage un plat de pâtes, et à la fin, ils partagent le même spaghetti et s'embrasse ?

Parfois, mon intelligence me fait peur. Et n'oublions pas comme je suis jolie !

La question maintenant est : comment faire pour que Sonny et Chad partage un plat de spaghetti ?

Ce qui signifie qu'il est l'heure de lancer la phase quatre.

« Sonny, allez ! ». Je la suppliai, les mains jointe en signe de prosternation. « Je suis vraiment désolée. Et tu sais que je ne m'excuse jamais. Je te propose même de dîner avec moi. Une autre chose que je ne fais jamais »

Je voyais qu'un combat faisait rage dans la tête de Sonny. D'un coté, elle était furieuse que j'aie embrassé Chad, mais de l'autre coté, elle ne pouvait pas rester fâchée parce que cela voudrait dire qu'elle aime Chad. Et elle est trop têtue pour cela. En plus, elle aime dîner gratuitement, d'autant plus quand il y avait des excuses en prime. (Tawni Hart qui s'excuse pour de vrai ?)

« Ok, Ok, c'est bon. » dit finalement Sonny.

« Bon alors pourquoi tu étais en colère contre moi ? », lui demandais-je, du ton le plus innocent que je puisse.

« Je n'était pas en colère contre toi. »

« Laisse-moi rire. Tu m'as ignoré pendant trois jours ! »

Sonny haussa les épaules et dit « J'avais un rhume. »

Je levai mes yeux au ciel. « On sait toutes les deux pourquoi tu était en colère, mais bon, si tu ne veux pas l'admettre, ok. Peut-être que je demanderai à Chad de dîner avec moi. ». Je m'approchai de la porte lentement, mais comme je l'attendais…

« Attend », m'arrêta Sonny.

Je tournai mes talons. « Il y a un problème ? »

Sonny était en pleine concentration. « Euh, non, c'est juste que .. que.. Chad m'a dit qu'il ne se sentait pas très bien. »

« Bon, je te vois à La Bella Notte à 8h OK ? La réservation sera au nom de Hart. »

Je partis… pour me diriger vers le studio de Mackenzie la belle vie.

« Chad, je peux te parler ? »

Chad se leva de sa chaise et recula instantanément de trois pas. « Quoi ? »

Il est très en colère contre moi, ce qui est trop mignon. Ce n'est pas tellement le fait que je l'ai embrassé qui le met en colère mais c'est surtout le fait que Sonny nous ai vus, et que de ce fait, elle soit en colère contre lui. Tout cela est trop mignon, non ?

« Chad », lui dis-je doucement, les mots ayant du mal à sortir de ma bouche. « Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce qui s'est passé l'autre jour. Je veux me faire pardonner. »

Il fronça les sourcils. « Ecoute Tawni, je sais que je suis irrésistible, mais je ne t'aime pas OK ? »

Allons, dis moi quelque chose que je ne sais pas. Comme, je ne sais pas moi. « Peu importe, Chad, écoute, laisse moi t'emmener au restaurant pour me faire pardonner. Je promets que je ne t'embrasserai pas. »

Il réfléchit. Allons, un dîner offert par Tawni Hart. Comment dire non !

Finalement, il accepta.

Je souri. « Super. Je te vois ce soir à 8h à la Bella Notte. La réservation est au nom de Hart. ». Je partis, un énorme sourire sur mon visage, en voyant mon plan fonctionner à la perfection.

Ce soir, je me suis assis incognito à la table près de celle prévue pour deux personnes sous la réservation Hart.

Je suis trop intelligente.

« Réservation au nom de Hart », entendis-je Sonny.

« C'est par ici, signorina. », répondit le maître d'hôtel, avec son délicieux accent italien, et la conduisant à la table.

La table était au coin, avec des chandelles et des roses, enfin, super romantique quoi !. « Euh, vous êtes sur que c'est la bonne table ? »

Le maître d'hôtels confirma. Il tira sa chaise, mais Sonny hésitait encore. « Quand votre rendez) vous arrivera, j'amènerai votre plat de spaghetti. »

« Merci », répondit-elle, poliment, mais encore confuse.

Sonny jouait avec son verre d'eau en m'attendant.

Peu après, j'entendis Chad demander la table au nom de Hart. Le maître d'hôtel l'amena à la table où se trouvait Sonny.

« Chad ? », demanda Sonny, d'un ton surpris, en sautant sur ses pieds.

« Sonny ? », répondit-il d'une même voix.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? », demandèrent-ils en même temps. Si ce n'est pas mignon. Ils parlent en même temps. Je vous l'vais dit, ce sont de vraies âmes sœur.

« Tawni ! », conclurent-ils, à nouveaux d'une même voix.

Le maître d'hôtel me regarda avec un air effrayé, mais je lui fais signe de ne pas y faire attention. Je sais ce que je fais.

Sonny soupira et pris sa veste de sa chaise. « Bon, Chad, je ne sais pas ce que Tawni essaye de faire ou ce que tu essaie de faire, peut importe, je m'en vais. »

Chad la stoppa en attrapant son bras. « Attend Sonny, je ne sais pas ce que fais Tawni. Mais, maintenant qu'on est là, et en plus, c'est un chouette endroit. Allez, laisse-moi te payer ton dîner. »

Sonny était de nouveau en plein combat intérieur, mais la perspective d'un dîner gratuit et en plus avec Chad gagna, et elle lui donna un sourire. « Ok, mais tu me paies aussi mon taxi pour rentrer chez moi. »

(Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai déjà payé leur dîner.)

J'écoutai attentivement leur conversation, et ils évoquèrent tout sauf l'histoire du baiser. Bon, c'était très ennuyeux pour moi mais bon.

Et le fait de partager la nourriture, c'est trop mignon.

Et même si à la fin, ils ne se sont pas embrassés (zut !), Chad a aidé Sonny à mettre sa veste et il lui donna la main pour partir.

Ce fut une nuit magnifique.

La phase quatre est parfaitement réussie !

Je suis trop douée.


	6. Baiser sous la pluie

**Disclaimer : SWAC ne m'appartient pas et l'histoire est de .**

_**Phase cinq : Etre bloqué dehors dans la pluie est aussi beau que moi !**_

Depuis mon sublime dîner à la Bella Notte, Chad et Sonny se parle à nouveau. Je sais je suis géniale.

Mais juste une conversation normale et leurs chamailleries habituelles ne me conviennent pas. J'ai besoin d'action : un baiser.

Aujourd'hui et demain, il va y avoir des étincelles dans l'air, au sens propre comme au figuré !

Car quelle meilleure atmosphère pour un premier baiser que la pluie. (Dans les films, les plus beaux baisers se font sous la pluie.)

Début de la phase cinq.

« Bon les gars vous connaissez le plan ? », demandais-je à Nico, Grady et Zora. Ils hochèrent la tête affirmativement. On était devant la porte. On était arrivé très tôt, afin d'arriver avant Chad et Sonny. « Dans aucune circonstances vous n'êtes autorisé à laisser Sonny ou Chad rentrer. Vous faites ce que vous voulez mais ils ne peuvent pas rentrer ! »

« Hey, les gars, qu'est ce que vous faites. ». Je levai la tête pour voir Chad nous regarder d'un air amusé, une main dans ses poches et l'autre tenant une pomme. Il prit une autre bouchée. « Vous essayer de trouver des idée pour faire monter l'audience ? Parce que je ne pense pas que cela arrivera un jour ! »

Je donnai aux autres membres de l'équipe qui signifiait qu'est-ce-qu'il-fait-là-il-est-censé-être-à-l'extérieur !Grady se jeta sur Chad, prenant la pomme.

J'entendis soudain Sonny arriver. Ca y est, on est foutu. Mais Zora sauva la situation. Elle poussa Chad vers la porte d'où arrivait Sonny et arriva rapidement la porte. On les entendit dévaler les escaliers.

« Bravo Zora ! ». Heureusement qu'il n'y a qu'une entrée pour le studio, parce que je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait autrement !

Nico et Grady haussèrent les épaules et s'en allèrent. Zora me tapota gentiment la main et me dit : « tu es complètement folle ! ». Elle me donna un sourire et s'en alla.

Je me dirigeai vers la fenêtre afin de mieux les voir. Evidemment avec la pluie je ne les entends pas mais au moins je peux les voir.

Ils étaient étendus par terre près des escaliers. Chad fut le premier à se relever et il aida ensuite Sonny à se mettre sur ses pieds. Elle refusa son aide (Allez Sonny !) et se leva par elle-même.

L'endroit est parfait pour un baiser à la Rachel McAdams et Ryan Gosling.

Sonny enleva ses cheveux de son visage et se rapprocha dangereusement de Chad, comme si elle était en train de lui crier dessus.

Chad croisa les bras, et je n'avais pas besoin de l'entendre pour savoir qu'il disait son célère Vraiment Sonny ? Vraiment.

Sonny baisa les yeux de dépit et partit d'un pas lourd.

Chad s'approcha de la porte et essaya de l'ouvrir. (Allons donc comme si c'était si facile, la clé est un baiser !)

Sonny le rejoint. (Allons, comme si le fait d'essayer d'ouvrir la porte, allait la faire s'ouvrir brusquement. Ils crièrent à la porte pendant deux bonnes minutes. Je ne comprends pas. Si elle était fermée il y a deux minutes, elle est encore fermée maintenant !

Ils finirent par abandonner, et s'assirent sur les escaliers, sous la pluie.

Oula, ca ne se passe pas comme prévue. Ils se crient dessus. J'essaie de leur donner des voix et leur faire dire des choses comme « Oh Chad, je ne peux plus résister » et « Oh Sonny, je t'aime encore plus que mes cheveux. », mais c'est plutôt clair que ce n'est pas ce qu'ils se disent !

Pour être honnête je ne sais pas pourquoi ils sont si en colère. Bon d'accord, ils sont coincé dehors sous la pluie, mais bon, c'est parfait pour un baiser. En plus ce n'est pas comme si c'était leur faute. C'est la mienne, ils devraient être en colère contre moi. Mais ca non plus ils ne peuvent pas car je suis en train de jouer les cupidons pour eux.

Ils me remercieront plus tard.

Dans tout les cas, ils continuèrent à se crier dessus, alternant les face-à-face et les fuites. Ce serait mignon si ca les emmenait à s'embrasser mais ce n'est pas le cas.

Je ne comprends vraiment pas leur problème. Ils ne voient pas qu'ils sont parfait l'un pour l'autre?

Et en plus, avec la rivalité entre nos deux shows, ils sont un peu comme les Roméo et Juliette des studios Condor. Excepté pour la fin tragique bien sur.

Ils doivent juste arrêter d'agir comme si ils avaient douze ans et réellement sortir ensemble. Je dois réellement pousser leurs têtes pour qu'ils s'embrassent ?

Bon je dois me calmer, la contrariété ne va pas avec la beauté. Ca donne des rides au front.

Ah, ils se passent quelque chose. Chad tire ses clef de sa poche et les balancent devant Chad.

Oh mon Dieu, pourquoi je n'ai pas pensé à leurs voitures ?

Pourquoi ils n'ont pas pensé à leurs voitures ?

Mais bon, Sonny va dans la voiture avec Chad. (C'est déjà ça, elle ne va pas dans sa voiture.), et même si ils ne sont pas dans la pluie, ils sont ensemble, ce qui est mieux que rien.

Mais malheureusement, je ne pouvais même plus les voir.

Mais bon, ils étaient dans la voiture de Chad et c'est déjà suffisant pour moi.

J'entendis mon téléphone sonner. « Tawni Hart », répondis-je, joyeuse.

« Ouvre la porte ». Sonny semblait furieuse.

« Désolée Pshut, je pshut, t'entend pschut pas je te pschut rappelle plus tard ! »Je prétendais que la connexion était mauvaise, et raccrochait.

Mais mon téléphone sonnait à nouveau et décrochait à nouveau.

« Vraiment Tawni ? Vraiment ? ». C'était à nouveau Sonny. Elle était toujours furieuse. Je raccrochai à nouveau.

Le téléphone sonna à nouveau. « Je sais parfaitement que la connections est bonne, Tawni ! ». Je raccrochai à nouveau et mis mon téléphone sous silencieux.

Quelques minutes passèrent et comme je ne pouvais rien voir, ni rien entendre, je m'ennuyais à mourir et je décidai de faire mes ongles.

Je retournai donc dans ma loge.

Après quelque instant, j'entendis deux paires de pas, qui se dirigeait vers ici, accompagné de cris. « Tu es odieux », dit Sonny, bouillant littéralement. Les pas s'arrêtèrent juste au pas de la porte de la loge.

« Tu es sérieuse Sonny ? » demanda Chad. « Je suis la personne odieuse ? Tu t'es seulement écouter ? »

« Etre enfermé é avec toi dehors pendant 45mn est suffisant pour rendre quelqu'un dingue. »

« C'est pas très difficile pour toi.»

« Tu es exaspérant ! »

« C'est moi qui nous ai fait rentrer, non ? C'est moi qui ai appelé Portlyn pour qu'elle nous fasse entrer, non ? Elle nous a ouvert la porte, non ? »

« Oh, d'accord »

« C'est bon »

« Bon »

« Bon »

« Bien »

« Bien »

La porte s'ouvrit, et je vis une Sonny trempé de la tête au pied entrer discrètement, me regardant sous ses cheveux. Je regardai brièvement Chad, qui était tout aussi mouillé et en colère que Sonny. Sonny ferma la porte sur lui.

« Tu as de la chance que je sois trop furieuse contre Chad que pour l'être sur toi. » me dit-elle. Elle s'assit à sa coiffeuse et se sécha les cheveux.

Qu'est ce que je fais mal ?

Bon la phase cinq est un total échec !


	7. Leur claquer la porte a nez

**Disclaimer : SWAC ne m'appartient pas, tout comme l'histoire qui appartient à **

_**Phase six : Si je dois les enfermer dans un placard, je le ferai.**_

Vous savez ce qui est vraiment frustrant ? C'est quand votre plan génial est contre carré par ceux que vous essayer d'aider.

Je ne peux pas tout faire pour vous les gars. Il faut que vous m'aidiez un peu.

Bon, la phase six est la plus drastique. Je vais les enfermer dans un placard, ensemble.

« Hey Sonny, tu veux venir déjeuner ? » lui demandais-je, en la regardant par-dessus mon épaules tout en remettant du gloss.

« Peut importe » dit-elle, ronchonnant, tout en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux, sans but précis.

(Elle est toujours en colère contre moi à cause de l'accident de la pluie, alors que ça date maintenant.)

« Ok, tu as réellement besoin d'être arrogante ? », lui dis-je, me levant et marchant jusqu'à elle. « Allez, lève toi ! »

Elle se tourne lentement pour me regarder, et elle me lança un regard noir. « Je suis aussi en colère contre toi, Tawni ! »

« Ca je le sais! », lui répondis-je en levant mes yeux au ciel. « Je t'ai dit que je n'avais aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle Zora a poussée Chad dehors et vous a enfermé. »

« Tu était là ! », Sonny me répondit méchamment, en croisant les bras. « Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que tu essaye de faire, mais je n'apprécie vraiment pas. »

Elle est sérieuse ? Elle ne sait vraiment pas ce que je fais ?

Je suis sournoise, et belle ! (nya nya nya, rire sadique)

« Alors, comment va Chad ? »

« Sonny soupira et me répondit « Comment veux tu que je le sache ! Je le hais ! »

Je lui tapotai la tête. « C'est ce que tu t'obstine à penser ! »

Elle s'éloigna de moi, en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. (Et elle n'a vraiment pas besoin de ça. Elle aplatit encore ces cheveux, qui sont déjà si plat.). Elle me lança un regard noir. « Je ne l'aime pas OK. » insista-t-elle.

« Bien sur », lui répondis-je d'un ton condescendant. « Allez, viens, allons manger ? » Je sortis et Sonny me suivis, traînant des pieds.

Je suis désolée mais c'est pathétique.

Nous marchons dans le couloir mais au lieu d'aller à gauche pour aller à la cafétéria, je tournai à droite, vers le studio de Mackenzie la belle vie. « Tawni, où tu vas ? » me demanda Sonny, comme si j'étais stupide. « La cafétéria c'est par là tu sais ? »

Elle allait tourner à gauche mais je la pris par le bras et l'obligeai à me suivre. « Je veux prendre le chemin le plus long. » je lui dis, et comme il est évident que je n'allais pas la lâcher, elle me suivit.

Bientôt, j'aperçu ce que je voulais : un petit placard à balai. Aussi subtilement que possible, je l'ouvris et jetai un coup d'œil, curieuse. « Oh mon Dieu », m'écriais-je.

Sonny me rejoignit. « Tawni, qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

Je prétendis faire de l'hyperventilation. « Regarde juste. »

Précautionneusement, Sonny regarda à l'intérieur. C'est parfait. Je la poussai à l'intérieur et ferma la porte. Victoire !

« Tawni » cria-t-elle, tambourinant sur la porte. « Qu'est ce que tu fait ? »

« Oh je suis désolé », lui répondis-je, remuant légèrement la clinche. « C'est fermé, et je ne sais pas l'ouvrir. Attend, je vais chercher de l'aide. »

Je l'entendis soupirer et j'étais prête à parier que ce n'étais pas à soupir de soulagement.

Mais bon, peut importe, je suis Tawni Hart et je suis une spécialiste de l'amour. Je courus vers le studio de Mackenzie la belle vie. « Chad ! », criais-je quand je l'aperçu, comme d'habitude en train d'arranger ses cheveux.

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Et me regarda d'un air désespéré. « Qu'est ce qu'il y a Tawni ? »

« OK, peut importe, si tu ne veux pas aider Sonny, je m'en fiche. » Et je tournai les talons.

Bien entendu, Chad me stoppa. « Quoi, qu'est ce qui se passe, Sonny a des problèmes ? »

Je me retournai lentement pour lui faire face. « Je pensais que tu t'en fichais ! »

Il rougit (Victoire !) « Euh, effectivement, je m'en fous. Mais si elle n'est plus là, qui je vais embêter ? »

« Oui c'est ça », lui répondis-je en rigolant. « Allez viens ». Je parti, Chad sur mes talons.

« Elle est bloquée à l'intérieur. », lui dis-je, en pointant le placard du doigt. « Je n'arrive pas à l'ouvrir ! »

Chad s'avança vers la porte en secoua légèrement la poignée. Sonny cria « Laisse-moi sortir Tawni ! »

« T'inquiète pas, j'ai ramené de l'aide. »

« Tu t'es enfermée toute seule dans ce placard Monroe ? », Chad demanda sur un ton amusé, puis il tourna la poignée. Il se retourna vers moi d'un air interloquée. « Tawni, la porte n'est même pas fermée. Je peux l'ouvir… » Il ouvrit la porte, et avant qu'ils puissent réagir, je le poussai et fermai la porte à clef, pour de bon cette fois.

« Tawni », crièrent-ils à l'unisson, furieux.

« Oups », dis-je innocemment. « Je pense que vous êtes bloqué à l'intérieur. Je ne vous laisserai sortir qu'à une condition : vous devez mous embrassez ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Vous m'avez bien entendu ! Amusez vous bien. »

Je partis, en faisant plus de bruit que d'habitude, pour bien leur faire comprendre que je les laissais seuls. A part que je n'allais pas absolument pas les laisser seule, je devais absolument savoir ce qu'ils faisaient. Je me dirigeai donc à nouveau silencieusement vers la porte du placard et mis mon oreille contre la porte.

Bon je sais, écoutez une conversation privée, qui concerne de plus une déclaration d'amour (car, bien sûr, c'est ce qu'il allait se passer !) est un peu indiscret mais bon, tant pis.

La porte du placard est plutôt maigre, donc, j'entendais parfaitement ce qu'ils se disaient. Mais en même temps, comme elle est super maigre, je devais faire très attention à ce que je faisais, afin qu'il ne m'entende pas.

Et je dois à tout prix éviter cela.

Je serai aussi discrète qu'un ninja en pleine mission. Sonny faisait plein de bruit. « Elle n'abandonneras jamais. » Dit-elle, furieuse.

Chad donna un grand coup (de tête je suppose) dans la porte, ce qui me fit sursauter. « Ce que j'aime encore moins que le fait d'être enfermé dans un placard, c'est d'être enfermé dans un placard avec une comédienne de Sketches à gogo ! »

J'entendis un nouveau coup, et un « Aïe » de Chad. Je suppose que Sonny l'a frapper, probablement dans le bras.

« Peut tu arrêter d'être si arrogent pour, je sais pas moi, cinq seconde ? », demanda Sonny, fermement. « Je dois absolument sortir d'ici. »

Chad dit. «** Tu** dois sortir ? Et moi alors ? Il fait chaud ici et mes cheveux vont s'abîmer ! »

J'entendis à nouveau Chad gémir.

« Arrête un peu de te plaindre à propos de tes stupides cheveux ! » lui dit Sonny, avec un petit air de triomphe. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il s'était passé.

« Sonny », dit Chad, sérieusement, « Ne touche pas les cheveux de CDC. »

Sonny rigola « Vraiment Chad ? Vraiment ? Tawni, qui est une folle furieuse, nous enferme dans un placard et toi, tu t'inquiète pour tes cheveux ? »

« Mes cheveux sont important. Tu devrais le savoir. »

« Tu as dit que tu pensais que mes cheveux étaient beaux ! », lui rappella Sonny, offensé. Ce qui est très bien, car si elle n'aimait pas Chad, elle ne se préoccuperait pas de ses commentaires. Alors, je suis brillante ou pas ? (indice : prenez la 1ère solution.)

« Oui, mais ils ne peuvent égaler les miens ! »

« Chad, tu es impossible. Tu es le pire égoïste, salaud… »

« Attention à ce que tu dis. » dit Chad, avec une once de sarcasmes dans sa voix. « Ne dis pas quelque chose que tu pourrais regretter, Monroe. »

« La seule chose que je regrette, c'est d'avoir été assez crédule que pour permettre à Tawni de m'enfermer dans ce placard avec une chose comme toi ! » Si je connais bien Sonny, en ce moment, elle croise les bras, dans une position défensive, avec un air vif et effrayé à la fois. Mais bon Chad ne peut surement pas le voir. Il doit faire super noir à l'intérieur.

« Tu sais ce que je pense ? », dis Chad, en posant, son index sur son menton, que je l'imagine si bien. « Je pense que tu es amoureuse de moi et … »

J'entendis un bruit sourd. Je suppose que Sonny lui a collé ses mains sur sa bouche. « Je ne te parle pas, alors ferme là. »

Et il obéit. C'est mignon de voir comme il lui obéit, mais maintenant il ne se passait plus rien, et je déteste le dire, mais je m'ennuyais. Je regardai mon téléphone et vit qu'il était l'heure de me brosser les cheveux.

La phase six était assez ennuyante. Je reviendrai voir un peu plus tard.


	8. T'as fais quoi!

**Disclaimer : l'histoire ne m'appartient pas, elle est à et SWAC ne m'appartient pas non plus !**

_**Deuxième partie de la phase six : les enfermer dans un placard et les garder dedans.**_

J'adore mes cheveux, vraiment. Ils sont blonds, doux, volumineux, et ils sont juste assez bouclé que pour faire penser à Farrah Fawcett, sans pour autant faire complètement Charlie's Angel.

Et en plus, vous savez, parfois, quand vous coiffer vos cheveux, ça ruine votre coiffure ? Et ben pas moi. Au contraire, au plus je les brosse, au plus ils deviennent beaux et soyeux.

J'ai des cheveux merveilleux. Et je suis belle ! Et célèbre ! Mon Dieu je suis formidable.

Mais j'ai quand même un drôle de sentiment. J'ai l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose, mais pas moyen de me rappeler quoi ! Si seulement Sonny était là elle pourrait….

MON DIEU ! J'ai oublié la phase six de mon plan.

Je sortis en trombe de ma loge et me dirigeai vers le placard où se trouvait Sonny et Chad, depuis je ne sais combien de temps. Bon je devais faire doucement afin qu'il ne m'entende pas.

Ca la que j'ai vu ce qui c'était passé.

La porte n'était plus fermé, je le savais car la porte était grande ouverte. Le placard était ouvert et vide !

Bon, calme-toi Tawni. Où peuvent-ils bien être ?

Je regardai tout autour de moi mais ne les vis pas.

Où ont-ils bien pu partir ? Ils ne s'embrasseront jamais s'ils ne sont pas enfermés là-dedans.

C'est là qu'apparut Grady, comme si ils lisaient dans mes pensées. Il regarda le placard et me dit. « Tawni, il c'est passé une chose incroyable aujourd'hui »

Je me retournai pour le regardai et lui demandai, soigneusement « Quoi ? »

Il rit, et mis son bras par-dessus mon épaules. « J'étais là quand tout à coup, j'ai entendu du bruit venant de ce placard, comme si quelqu'un toquait à la parte de l'intérieur. Je décidai de toquer à la porte, pour voir s'il y avait une réaction. ». Il s'arrêta un peu et me regarda pour voir si j'étais suspendu à ses lèvres.

Evidemment, je ne l'étais pas. « Et ? », lui dis-je en croisant les bras.

Grady leva les yeux au ciel, avec cet air de tu-n'a-vraiment-aucun-goût, et continua son histoire. « Donc, je toquai à la porte, et c'est la que j'entendis deux personnes criai 'laissez moi sortir', dit l'un deux, ' Toi ? Et moi alors ?' dit l'autre personne, 'tu n'as pas intérêt à parler de tes cheveux !', 'Oh ça vas hein !' »

Il avait utilisé une voix assez efféminé, qui devait sans aucun doute correspondre à Chad, et une voix haut-perché pour Sonny. « Viens-en au but Grady ! »

« OK » dit-il finalement, en enlevant son bras de mon épaule, et croisant ses bras, visiblement vexé. « J'ai supposé que c'était Chad et Sonny, j'ai donc débloqué la porte, mais avant que je n'ai pus dire ou faire quoique ce soit, ils étaient déjà partit. » Il me montra la direction.

Mon Dieu. Il les a laissé partir. Après tout le dur travail que j'ai fait, il les a laissé partir ! Je le poussai contre le mur et lui criai : « Si ils étaient là, c'était pour une bonne raison ! Et s'ils n'y retournent pas je ferai en sorte que ce soit toi qui y aille et je ferai attention à ce que tu n'en sortes pas ! »

Il me regarda, effrayé. Et il pouvait. Si mon plan ne fonctionne pas, je le tue ! Il essaya de se dégageai de mon étreinte, tout en s'excusant.

Je le lâchai et me rendis à ma loge, car c'était la direction que m'avait donné Grady.

Pourquoi tout le monde me met des bâtons dans les roues pour ce plan ? Tout ce que je veux, c'est que Chad et Sonny se déclarent, qu'ils se marient et aient des beaux enfants ! C'est trop demander ?

Quand j'arrivai à ma loge, j'entendis du bruit. Je collai mon oreille afin de mieux entendre. Sonny rigolais.

« Chad, arrête ». Mon Dieu, qu'est ce qu'elle vient de dire ?

J'entendis un léger gloussement qui devait appartenir à Chad. « Ou quoi ? »

Apparemment il lui faisait quelque chose, parce que un nouveau fou rire de Sonny, pendant un certain temps puis soudain, plus rien. Je suppose qu'elle a du se plaquer les mains sur la bouche car j'entendais encore de faible gloussement.

« Chad » soupira-t-elle, d'un ton conspirateur, je devais être très attentive pour l'entendre. « Chad, si quelqu'un nous trouve ici on est… »

Il la coupa et lui murmura « Ils nous trouveront pas, on est seuls. »

« Maintenant oui, mais si quelqu'un te voit partir ? »

« Personne ne me verra partir, on fera attention. On regardera que personnes ne soit dans les parages, et je partirai en premier, et toi après quelques minutes. »

« Pourquoi tu… », Commença Sonny, d'un ton accusateur.

Chad la coupa et lui dit « C'est ta loge. ». Je pouvais presque l'entendre lever les yeux au ciel.

« Oh oui c'est vrai. »

« Et j'aimerai dire que tu peux rester ici, mais… ».Il s'arrêta mais je ne savais pas pourquoi.

Apparemment Sonny comprenait, parce que je l'entendis rire à nouveaux. « On va avoir des problèmes Chad ! », je pouvais entendre qu'elle essayait de ne pas rire.

« Arrêtes de dire ça. » lui répondis cela, en s'empêchant lui aussi de rire. « Personnes ne saura à propos de nous. ». Il s'arrêta de nouveau, et à nouveau je ne savais pas pourquoi.

« Elle le saura. Elle n'est pas bête. Elle est un peu sotte, mais pas bête. »

Je présume qu'ils parlent de moi. Evidemment que je ne suis pas bête. Je sais ce qui se passe entre eux maintenant. Je ne suis pas sotte non plus d'ailleurs, comment pourrais je l'être avec des cheveux si merveilleux.

Peu importe je suis si excitée. Deux solutions s'imposèrent mon esprit. La première : je les laisse finir leur petite, comme appelé ça, … interactions. Ils fignolent leur plan, sont amoureux, le plan est une réussite, et à part le fait qu'il croit que je ne le sais pas tout va bien. La deuxième solution est que je crie et entre en trombe dans la loge. Je ruine un peu leur moment, mais au moins j'ai la satisfaction qu'ils savent que je sais pour eux, et je pourrai me vanter.

La réponse est plutôt clair je trouve.

« Aaahhh »criais-je, en entrant dans la loge.

Mais ce n'était pas vraiment ce que je pensais.

Au lieu de l'adorable réunion d'amoureux secrète que je pensais, je vis Sonny et Chad en train d'écrire sur mon miroir.

Mon Dieu, ils sont en train de détruire ma coiffeuse. Et toute la partie de ma loge Ils nt dessiné sur tout mes miroir.

Après tout ce que je fais pour eux, c'est comme cela qu'il me remercie ?

Au moins ils avaient l'ai horrifié d'avoir été pris en flagrant délit. Ils me regardèrent, les yeux grands ouverts et plein de culpabilité.

Sans voix, je leur montrai la direction de la porte du coté de Sonny, et sans hésiter, ils partirent, en ramassant leurs affaires.

Je me dirigeai d'un pas lourd vers ma chaise et m'affalai dessus. Qu'est ce qu'ils ont fait à mes miroirs ?

Je ne savais pas quoi penser. D'un coté, ils avaient écrit sur mes miroirs, ce qui est inadmissible. Mais d'un autre coté, ils avaient travaillé ensemble et semblaient avoir apprécié. Ensemble.

Phase six : je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire.


	9. Le supplice du nettoyage

**Disclaimer : peut ben rien ne m'appartient, même pas l'histoire qui est de .**

_**Phase sept : des gants en caoutchouc et de l'acétone peuvent parfois fonctionner aussi bien que des marqueurs (le supplice du nettoyage !)**_

« Tawni, je suis vraiment désolée », me dit Sonny, me suivant comme un chiot égaré.

Je ne me retournai même pas. « Peut importe », lui répondis-je froidement « Je dois répéter mon sketch ! »

« Tawni », répéta-t-elle, sa voix craquant légèrement. Elle ne s'arrêta, mais moi pas. J'ai vraiment un sketch à répéter, après tout. « Ce sont des marqueurs effaçables ! », me dit-elle, pleine d'espoir.

Je m'arrêtai et fit volte-face. « Vraiment ? » lui dis-je avec une fausse joie. « Répare ça alors ! ». Je partis pour de bon là.

J'ai l'air d'être encore hors de moi, mais bon A : Sonny et Chad ont massacré mon miroir et B : je ne le suis pas du tout. Évidemment, je suis en colère pour le miroir, mais j'ai réalisé que cela pouvait tourner à l'avantage de mon plan. Vous voyez, même s'ils ont vraiment fait une mauvaise chose, ils l'ont fait à deux, et ils se sont amusés ! Ce qui est vraiment une bonne chose !

Donc je suis maintenant prête pour la phase sept. Les faire nettoyer mon miroir ! Mais je vais là jouer subtil là. Je vais leur faire croire que l'idée vient d'eux. Vous voyez ?

Peut importe, J'allai en répétition, et quand je suis revenue, Sonny était en train de nouer un bandana dans ses cheveux et avait près d'elle du papier toilette et du produit à nettoyer. « QU'est ce que tu fais ? », lui demandais-je.

Elle mima le geste de nettoyage. « Je nettoie. Vraiment Tawni, je suis désolée. C'est juste que Chad et moi, on était vraiment fâchés que tu nous ais enfermés dans ce placard et… »

Je fis un geste (avec ma main fraîchement manucurée) afin qu'elle arrête de parler. « OK, peu importe, je ne veux pas entendre tes raisons. Mais pourquoi tu le fais toute seule ? », lui dis-je, posant mes mains sur mes hanches.

« Elle sembla confuse quelque seconde. "Attend, je ne pensais pas que tu…". Après, elle réalisa. "Chad !" dit-elle, comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde (parce que évidement, ça l'est !) "Oui, je vais lui demander de m'aider !"

Je lui dis d'un air ennuyé. "Fais ce que tu veux, préviens-moi quand c'est fini." Je le retournai et partit avec un air de colère.

Je pouvais entendre Sonny marcher dans l'autre direction afin d'aller chercher Chad. L'idée de voir Chad nettoyer était à mourir de rire.

Bon, je reviendrai dans peu de temps.

En revenant dans ma loge, j'étais ravie de voir que Sonny et Chad travaillaient dur, mais surtout ensemble. Honnêtement, je ne pensais pas qu'un jour, je verrais Chad Dylan Cooper nettoyer quelque chose. Mais c'est là, juste devant mes yeux, et je vous jure sur mon Coco Moka Cacao qu'il porte un bandana sur sa tête, comme dans Karate Kid, son blazer enlevé, ses manches retroussées et tout et tout.

Le meilleur, c'est que la culpabilité de Sonny l'a poussé non seulement à nettoyer mon miroir, mais la loge en entier. Pendant que Chad nettoyait le miroir, Sonny donnait un coup de chiffon dans la loge.

Je suis trop douée !

Je restai sur le pas de la porte, en observant la scène. "Sonny, ce stupide marqueur ne s'enlève pas !", se plaignit Chad, en frottant de plus en plus fort sur le dessin de chat sur la partie supérieur gauche du miroir, qui refusait de s'enlever.

Sonny regarda par-dessus son épaule. "Qu'est ce que tu utilises pour le nettoyer ?"

Il examina la bouteille. "Du Windex"

"Tu as utilisé les marqueurs magique, n'est ce pas ?"

"Oui", dit Chad lentement, en regardant les marqueurs sur mon tiroir pour voir lequel il avait utilisé. "Non attend, j'ai utilisé un Sharpie."

Sonny se leva précipitamment, lâchant ce qu'elle avait dans les mains. "Un Sharpie ? Sur un miroir ? Chad !"

"Quoi ?", dit-il, d'un air abasourdi.

Sonny s'empara du Windex et du papier que tenait Chad et grimpa sur ma coiffeuse afin d'être plus proche du dessin et frotta. "Oh non, oh non, c'est pas vrai !" dit-elle en frottant de plus en plus fort. Après plus d'une minute de frottage intense, le chat n'était toujours pas partit. Elle lâcha le Windex et se prit la tête dans les mains. "Tawni va me tuer » murmura-t-elle.

Chad lui prit les mains et les écarta de sa figure. _Oh mon dieu, Chad lui a prit les mains et les a écartées de sa figure._ "Allez Monroe.", lui dit-il, avec air un air moqueur, l'aidant à descendre de ma coiffeuse. "On y arrivera."

Sonny soupira. "Oui", concéda-t-elle. Elle sourit de nouveau, ce qui est une bonne chose, parce qu'il y a une seconde, elle semblait étrange et dépressive.

Chad se dirigea vers le chiffon et dit à Sonny. "Pourquoi tu ne regarderais pas sur Google pour voir si il n'y a pas quelque chose pour enlever ces marqueurs pendant que je continue à nettoyer la loge ?"

Sonny essaya de se retenir de sourire encore plus, mais elle n'y parvint pas. Merci Chad » dit-elle lorsqu'elle a repris le control de son visage. « J'apprécie énormément. »

Il haussa les épaules, déjà au travail (c'est incroyable, mais vrai.). « Parfois, faire le travail des personnes m'aide à les comprendre. », dit-il, et je suis sûr qu'il blaguait à moitié.

Sonny soupira et lui jeta un chiffon, qui le frappa la tête. Il cria, la faisant rire. Il lui jeta en retour, alors qu'elle ouvrait son portable, mais elle le rattrapa en vol, les faisant rire tout les deux, retournant ensuite au travail.

Oh mon Dieu, je n'y crois pas. Ils sont trop mignons comme ça. Et tout ça, c'est grâce à moi, Tawni Hart.

Après quelques clics de souris, Sonny poussa un cri de victoire et se dirigea vers mon miroir. « Il faut du dissolvant pour vernis à ongle ! », expliqua-t-elle à Chad, qui la regardait, les sourcils froncés. Il ouvrit un de mes tiroir et trouva le dissolvent. Elle remonta sur ma coiffeuse et commença à frotter. Et enfin, le dessin de chat disparut. « Victoire ! », cria Sonny, avec les poings en l'air.

Chad se dirigea vers elle, afin de voir le résulta. « Waoo ! », dit-il, et Sonny et lui s'enlacèrent. « Tu vois Monroe » dit-il d'un ton confiant, son bras toujours sur l'épaule de Sonny. « Je t'avais dit qu'on l'aurait ! »

Elle lui donna un grand sourire. « Peut-être que Tawni me permettra de vivre un jour de plus », dit-elle d'un air mélodramatique, le dos de sa main sur son front.

Chad rigola, et j'avais envie de crier tellement ils étaient adorables. « Allez Sonny, terminons de nettoyer cette chambre. Je déteste ce bandana. CHad Dylan Cooper ne port pas de bandana. »

Sonny lui tira la langue et sauta de ma coiffeuse. « Tu retourne au miroir et moi je fini de nettoyer la loge. »

C'est ce qu'ils firent. Ils se chamaillèrent tout en nettoyant ma loge.

Je devrais faire cela plus souvent.

Dans tout les cas, ils se parlent, et en plus, ils ont l'air de passer du bon temps ensemble. C'est fou de voir Chad travailler. Finalement, ils sont retournés dans leur amour-haine. (Enfin, ils masquent leur amour par la haine.)

Tout en regardant la scène, je me mis à réfléchir. Peut-être, juste peut-être, Chad et Sonny se mettront ensemble quand ce sera le moment. Peut-être que ce n'est pas le bon moment maintenant, et peut-être qu'ils se mettront ensemble par eux-mêmes, sans l'aide de personnes.

Peut-être qu'il faut laisser les choses aller d'elles mêmes, et non que je les force.

Non, vous plaisantez ? Ces idiots ne réaliseront jamais qu'ils s'aiment si je ne les aide pas.

La phase sept est finie. Chad et Sonny s'amusent ensemble, et en plus, ma loge est propre.

C'est une victoire, sur bien des niveaux !


	10. Le jeu de la bouteille

**Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, ni SWAC, ni l'histoire qui appartient à .**

_**Phase huit : Parfois, il suffit de faire tourner une bouteille pour obtenir ce que vous souhaiter (le jeu de la bouteille !)**_

Bien que je suis ravie que tout soit redevenu normal entre Chad et Sonny, et que l'opération soit de nouveau sur pied, je ne peux que dire que ce retour à la normal n'est pas suffisant.

On a besoin d'un baiser.

(Oui, je sais, j'ai déjà dit ça. Et je sais que ça à rater. Mais cette fois ça marchera, parce que je suis brillante. Nya ahahah. Euh pardon, je m'emporte !)

Cette fois ci, au lieu de les enfermer dehors sous la pluie en espérant qu'ils s'embrasseraient spontanément, on va revenir au classique, au commencement, à l'ABC des choses pour faire en sorte que des gens s'embrassent.

ET ces personnes sont évidemment Chad et Sonny.

Vous voyez ou je veux en venir ? Et oui, phase huit : le jeu de la bouteille !

« Zora ? ». Je lançai un tube de gloss appartenant à Sonny sur la grille de la ventilation, et elle s'ouvrit révélant ainsi la petite tête démoniaque de Zorah. Je lui donnai mon plus charmant sourire et lui dit. « J'ai besoin d'une faveur. »

Elle fronça les sourcils. « Je ne fais pas de faveur, mais on peut toujours s'arranger tu sais ! Qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

Je lui montrai la bouteille de Coca que je tenais dans ma main. « J'ai besoin que tu m'arranges un peu ça »

Zorah haussa légèrement les sourcils et se redressa, soudainement intéressé. « Et pourquoi ? »

Je ne sais pas si je peux faire confiance à ce petit monstre, je lui répondis donc en haussant les épaules. « Quelque chose. »

Un petit sourire narquois se forma sur ce petit visage d'elfe. C'est vraiment effrayant. « Cool » dit-elle, tout en hochant de la tête pour accepter ma requête.

Je réalisai que je devais lui dire exactement comment arranger cette bouteille ou ça pourrait avoir de fâcheuse conséquence. « Tu dois faire en sorte que quand la bouteille tombe sur Sonny, elle doit ensuite tomber sur Chad. »

Le sourire narquois de Zorah disparu et me regarda d'un air dédaigneux. « Tu va les faire jouer au jeu de la bouteille ? », me dit-elle, sur un ton aussi dédaigneux que sa figure.

J'étais un peu offensée. N'est ce pas une super idée ? « Oui, ils ne veulent pas s'embrasser par eux-mêmes et comme il ne leur feront jamais par eux-mêmes, je les aide un peu. »

Elle haussa les yeux, je pensais qu'elle allait me faire une réflexion douloureuse, mais elle n'en fit rien. Heureusement, elle ne fit que secouer sa tête. « Ok je vais le faire. ». Elle prit la bouteille et partit.

Je me rappelai soudain qu'elle voulait quelque chose en échange de ce service. Je lançai à nouveau le gloss sur la ventilation.

Elle ouvrit la grille tellement vite qu'elle me fit sursauter. « Quoi ? », me demanda-t-elle d'un ton irrité.

Je reculai un petit peu. « Euh, tu as dit que tu voulais quelque chose en retour. Mais quoi ? »

Un sourire diabolique apparut sur son visage. « Ne t'inquiète pas, je te fais ça gratuitement cette fois. », m'assura-t-elle en me donnant un petit signe de main.

Je n'eu le temps de rien dire qu'elle était déjà partie.

Ca c'était vraiment, mais bon peu importe. Il est temps de réunir les troupes.

« Ok, euh Tawni, qu'est ce qu'on fait ? » me demanda Sonny. On était tous dans la salle des accessoires : moi, Sonny, Nico et Grady, Chad et Portlyn. Je ne sais pas où est Zorah et d'ailleurs je m'en fiche.

Voici le plan : c'est Sonny qui va commencer. La bouteille tombera sur Chad et ils s'embrasseront. Avec un peu de chance, ils ressentiront des étincelles et tout le tralala et ils partiront pour pouvoir s'embrasser toute la soirée.

Si ça ne marche pas se tour là, ce sera au tour de CHad, la bouteille tombera sur Sonny. Ils s'embrasseront et peut-être que cette fois là ils comprendront !

Infaillible.

« Je pense que c'est clair, non ? », lui dis-je, comme si elle était un peu idiote (ce qui, il faut bien le reconnaitre, est un peu le cas.)

Mais tout le monde me regarda comme si c'était moi l'idiote. « Le jeu de la bouteille ? » demanda Nico. « Et qu'est ce que je fais si elle tombe sur toi, ou sur Grady, ou Sonny, ou pire, Chad ? » dit-il en frissonnant rien qu'à cette idée.

Portlyn eut l'air dégouté.

Mais Chad lui prit la main et lui frotta le dos gentiment. « Aller Portlyn, ne fait pas l'enfant. » lui dit-il, avec son petit sourire narquois. « Jouer a de petits jeu enfantin rends les Randoms plus sur d'eux, ils se sentent mieux, plus en confiance. »

On lui tira la langue et il leva les yeux au ciel. « Peut importe » dis-je, comme si je me fichais de ce que disais Chad. Parce que, honnêtement, je ne m'en fiche pas. Je veux juste qu'il admette ses sentiments pour Sonny. « Sonny va commencer » dis-je, tout en lui donnant la bouteille, légèrement trafiquer par Zorah.

Sonny regardait par terre et me demanda. « Je dois vraiment le faire ? »

Je levai les yeux au ciel et lui dit « Ne fais pas l'enfant Sonny, fais la tourner ! »

Elle prit la bouteille et la fit tourner de gauche à droite, comme si elle avait peur que la bouteille la morde. Puis lentement, ridiculeusement lentement devrais-je dire, elle mit la bouteille au centre du cercle et la fit tourner.

J'étais légèrement angoissé. J'avais beau savoir que Zorah l'avait trafiqué, j'avais des doutes sur le résultat.

Mais avant que je puisse m'inquiéter plus que ça, la bouteille sembla attire comme un aimant par Chad.

J'ai bien dit attirer comme un aimant. Et oui, la bouteille ne s'est pas contenter de pointer la direction de Chad, elle s'est littéralement jetée sur lui. Oui bon je sais que une bouteille ne peux pas se « jeter » sur quelqu'un mais bon, vous avez compris. Elle est venue sur collé sur son torse. Chad eut l'air assez surpris et fit un drôle de tête.

Nico et Grady éclatèrent de rire. Portlyn ne portait absolument pas attention à ce que se passait. Le visage de Sonny vira quand à lui au rouge tomate.

Pendant ce temps, CHad essayait péniblement de détacher la bouteille qui collait encore à lui, mais malheureusement pour lui, cela ne marchait pas.

Je fis comme si cela n'était pas étrange le moins du monde et me mit à rire. « Je penses que le choix de la bouteille est plutôt clair ! »

Sonny rougit encore plus, si c'était possible. Elle essaya d'aider Chad mais ce fut une mauvaise idée. En effet, elle fut à son tour attirer par la bouteille et la bouteille fut dès lors la seule chose qui séparait Chad et Sonny.

Nico et Grady ne pouvaient s'arrêter de rire face au ridicule de la situation, et pour être honnête, je ne savais absolument pas comment la situation allait évoluée.

Voyez un peu le tableau. Sonny et Chad sont attachés à cause d'une bouteille, luttant pour se détacher l'un de l'autre. Ils sont à genoux et à cause du faible espace que leur laisse la bouteille, leurs jambes sont comme entremêlées.

La partie drôle, qui est aussi la partie frustrante, c'est qu'ils sont déterminés à ne pas se regarder dans les yeux. Comme ils étaient attachés, s'ils se faisaient face, ils seraient pratiquement en train de s'embrasser.

Ce qui est précisément ce que je souhaite. Mais bon, personne ne semble prêter attention à mes souhaits.

Alors, CHad et Sonny sont toujours en train de se battre pour se détacher, je meurs d'envie de savoir comment tout cela va se terminer. Personne ne faisaient rien pour les aider, on voulait tous voir comment cela allait finir.

Finalement, Sonny passa sa main sous la chemise de CHad, qui fut assez surpris et choqué. Mais malgré cela, il ne se recula pas. Ha !

Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait ? Sa main bougeait sous la chemise de Chad, et finalement elle poussa un cri de victoire. Elle retira sa main et nous montra l'aimant. Immédiatement, l'aimant retourna sur la bouteille et Chad fut libre. « Cet aimant était bloqué dans ta chemise » expliqua-t-elle »et la bouteille est magnétique en quelque sorte ». Elle semblait confuse.

La bouteille était toujours collée à sa poitrine, et Chad lui dit, un sourire narquois sur son visage « Tu veux que j'enlève cet aimant de ta chemise peut-être ? »

Sonny rougit à nouveau et lui lança un regard méprisant « Ca va Chad, je vais m'en sortir. » Chad haussa les épaules, l'air de dire _Tu manques quelque chose mais bon tant pis_.

Tout en essayant (mais échouant pitoyablement) de garder sa dignité, Sonny fouilla dans sa chemise afin de trouver l'aimant et l'enlever. Une fois que ce fut fait, la bouteille se détacha. Elle se dirigea vers moi et me dit « Le jeu de la bouteille, Tawni ? Vraiment ? C'est vraiment ridicule ». Elle sortit en trombe de la pièce.

Chad la suivit, essayant de paraître nonchalant et comme si il partait après Sonny et non parce que Sonny était partie. Mais bizarrement, il prit la direction opposée à la sienne.

Voyant que le jeu était apparemment fini, Portlyn partit sans dire un mot à personne. Normalement, je serai ennuyé par cela, mais bon, il faut voir les choses en face : elle est jalouse de mes magnifiques cheveux. Qui ne le serait pas d'ailleurs.

Ensuite, Nico et Grady partirent à leur tour. Je suis donc seule dans la salle des accessoires. Je regardai la bouteille. Je ne savais pas trop comment qualifier la phase huit.

J'entendis un petit ricanement, et je savais que Zora était cachée quelque part dans la salle.

« Je ne voulait pas dire qu'ils devaient être littéralement collé l'un à l'autre », dis-je en un cri dans la salle vide, et j'entendis le ricanement remplir la pièce.


	11. Je te l'avais bien dit!

**Disclaimer : l'histoire ne m'appartient pas, elle appartient à . et SWAC ne m'appartient pas non plus**

_**Phase suivante : la fabuleuse quintessence de la seule et unique Tawni Hart (Je vous l'avais dit !)**_

Vous savez, bien que j'adore jouer les entremetteuses, Sonny Monroe et Chad Dylan Cooper sont le futur couple le plus aveugle que j'ai jamais rencontré.

Je veux dire, un jour, ils sont sur le point de sortir ensemble, et le jour d'après, ils se crient dessus, plein de haine.

Le fait est que, peut importe où ils en sont dans leur amitié, ils sont aveugle sur le fait qu'ils s'aiment l'un l'autre. Sérieusement, c'est clair, non ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, j'abandonne.

Je ne me mêlerai plus des affaires des autre, ça me rend complètement malade que CHad et Sonny refusent de coopérer alors que c'est leur bonheur qui est en jeu. Aller, j'ai beau être Tawni Hart, mais l'opération ne peux pas réussir si ils ne collaborent pas un peu. Tout ceci me donne des rides, et je suis bien trop jolie pour cela. Ils sont vraiment impossibles.

J'allais en répétition qu'en j'entendis ceci.

« Oh mon Dieu, sérieusement ? »

« Oui, sérieusement. »

« Sonny-. »

« Je te déteste ! »

« Oh c'est nouveau ça ! »

« Tu es impossible »

« Ouais, parce que toi tu es mieux c'est ça »

« Tu es odieux »

« Tu est ennuyante »

« Tu es égocentrique »

« Je déteste comme tu es jolie quand tu est en colère contre moi »

« Je déteste le fait de t'aimer » **(N.T : like et pas love ici !)**

« Je déteste ça encore plus que toi »

« Bien »

« Bien »

« Bon »

« Bon »

« On est d'accord »

« Oh oui, on est d'accord »

Tout à coup, les cris s'arrêtèrent.

Il n'y eut plus de bruit pendant au moins 10 secondes, donc je décidai de regarder discrètement au coin pour voir ce qu'il sa passait.

Ils étaient en train de s'embrasser.

S'embrasser !

Ce n'était même pas comme un premier baiser, doux et plein d'innocence, c'était un baiser passionné, intense, Sonny était appuyé contre le mur et avait ses doigts dans les cheveux de CHad, on avait vraiment l'impression qu'ils allaient se manger (bon j'exagère un peu mais bon)

Vous vous rendez compte, ils s'embrassent, après tout les efforts fournis, ils s'embrassent.

Je décidai de partir, après tout, c'était un moment intime pour eux.

Je partis donc, avec le sourire aux lèvres.

Quand Sonny réapparut en répétition, elle était légèrement rouge, mais avait toujours ce petit air innocent sur le visage, je la pris par le « Je te l'avais bien dit », lui dis-je en lui murmurant dans l'oreille, avec un petit d'air malicieux sur le visage.

Elle rougit, évidement, et ses yeux devinrent immenses et remplis de culpabilité, mais je partis sans rien ajouter.

L'opération était un grand succès.

Sonny et CHad sont enfin ensemble (même si c'est toujours un secret, ce qui est hilarant)

Tout cela, grâce à moi.

Et moi, Tawni Hart, je suis super belle et intelligente et la meilleur entremetteuse. Je suis trop géniale !


End file.
